Wildcard (LANCER)
Early Life Marcus lived in Las Vegas for nearly 10 years. He came from a rich family and his status attracted the attention of bullies. His parents obviously, cared more for their careers than him. He met Gabrielle, who was his new neighbor and after a welcoming party they quickly they became childhood friends. They went to a lake when they were 10 where he saved her from drowning, promising to marry her and keep her safe. Her father took a picture of them and she put it inside her purse where she held on to it. In 2013, his parents were murdered and he escaped to Gabrielle's house. He enlisted the next day and was well liked around his instructors, although he seldomly talked and had unpredictable moves, giving him the name Wildcard. Task Force 141 Marcus served in Iran under the Task Force in 2016. He later was sent five years later to counter a terrorist attack on the Las Vegas Palazzo Hotel. He was able to stalk and kill the group of six gunman by himself within seconds. He was reunited with Gabrielle, who was unaware of his identity. Marcus held back his flood of memories and couldn't bring himself to reveal who he was and instead kept his silent nature. Doctor Lancer was also observing this event sometime after the crisis and requested Marcus to be transferred to the LANCER second generation. Wildcard's story Marcus Xavier sat inside the BlackHawk as it approached the famous strip of Las Vegas. The city skyline lit up the night and cars passing through the strip took no notice. "Twenty seconds." the pilot announced. Wildcard looked at his AUG and cocked it. He nodded to his wingmen, Avatar and Devil who were arming SCAR rifles. "Go. Go! Go!" the pilot yelled and the ropes dropped. Wildcard dropped first, he went down nine stories and turned upside down. "Avatar, report." he said while sliding. "On the top." Avatar replied, "The hostages seem to be on the tenth story. I will try to get into the security facility. Link up with Devil and rescue them. Stay frosty, though they came in a few dozen gunman with automatic rifles and Mike Golfs." "Wilco. Devil, meet me in the eleventh lobby." "Oscar Mike." Devil calmly said. Wildcard gripped the rope and breached inside, he was in a hotel room. Obviously someone was here, he heard the shower going and did not want his element of surprise to be compromised. He calmly closed the curtains, muffling the sound and quietly opened the exit. Wildcard checked his corners and saw two terrorists in the next room. He suppressed his AUG and fired two shots and two bodies fell to the floor. He continued to the lobby and saw a second figure. He drew his knife and Devil walked into the room. Wildcard lowered his blade. "What the hell? Ah never mind. Let's go." Devil finally said. Wildcard went to the elevator and pressed the button. A car came up and they got on board. They pressed for the tenth floor, it opened and they exited with weapons drawn. Devil held up a hand and accessed his COM. Avatar reported, "Okay, there are two rooms, one with five guys and the second has the hostages and seven guards. I have to defend the post, you're on your own." Devil acknoledged and moved to the room with Wildcard. They stacked up and Wildcard primed a grenade and tossed it inside. Devil entered first, killed the survivor and moved to the second door. Wildcard primed a flashbang, quickly opened the door, tossed it inside and shut it. A bang was heard and Wildcard entered first clearing the stunned terrorists. One struggled to his feet and fired a P90 wildly. He removed his knife and threw it. The knife accelerated through the air before impacting on the man's head with a thud. He jerked and crumpled to the floor as Wildcard walked up to remove the knife. He signaled Devil to get Avatar and knelt by the hostages. Most were fine so he knelt next to a woman who was looking at a picture. He put his hand on her shoulder, speaking softly. "This is not the time too..." he stopped short. The woman looked back at him and Marcus couldn't believe it. He was looking at Gabrielle, his long lost childhood friend. Gabrielle was unaware of who he was, because of his mask, but his eyes were visible through a visor. She held a picture of the two of them, ten years old out at a lakehouse. He remembered saving her from drowning that same day. "Yeah." she said, "His name was Marcus. He enlisted after his family was murdered and probably got himself killed." she held back her tears. "When we were ten, he stopped me from walking out too far in a lake and promised to keep me safe." "Hey." Devil said, entering the room with Avatar. "This is.." Wildcard gave him a sharp look and Devil quieted. Marcus simply couldn't bring himself to reveal who he actually was from the flood of memories. He kept his words to himself and helped her up. He finally spoke again. "Alright, there will be policemen to escort you home. Devil, Avatar, let's go." The three walked to the balcony and the BlackHawk arrived. "Did you know her?" Avatar asked as they climbed on the helicopter. "Yeah." Wildcard looked away. "So why didn't you tell her?" "Its not because I don't want to." Wildcard sounded annoyed. "I just couldn't. She told me that she thought I had died years ago. Revealing my identity would lose her belief on anything I say once I tell her who I am. Sometimes secrets have to be preserved, not matter how much you want to open them." LANCER Project Marcus was later serving with LANCER Silver team when Rain arrived. Like the rest of the team, Wildcard was unimpressed at the new LANCER's skills. He later stopped the Hydra helicopter from wiping out a convoy carrying LANCER gear and was introduced to Rangers guarding the cargo. Wildcard also helped clearing an airfield that stored Raven air superiority fighters. He helped Silver Team to suppress a raiding party at Savannah and went to assist his team in the search for Doctor Lancer. At Venice, they met a woman named Madeline and Wildcard was ordered to search her purse. He found no arms or explosives and she provided them with valuable information on their Doctor, saying she disappeared into the tunnels. He was seperated from Butch and Rain and fought his way to them. After meeting Dyavol, they escaped through the surface using stolen Hinds. Dyavol attacked with the Hydra and after a brutal fight, the Hydra was taken down and Dyavol was executed. Wildcard also kept his guard up when defector Kerensky and his Spetsnaz unit arrived on the USS George Bush. Personality and Traits Marcus is more of a silent type and often kept most words and thoughts to himself. Respected by his peers, he is very detail oriented with everything he does and is very skillful with his knife. He is noted to have difficulties interacting with non-LANCERs. Despite being barraged with memories with the past, he is able to maintain himself to keep his stoic facade. In combat, he has lethal accuracy and everyone respects and fears him. Some are even in awe of his ability to stalk and kill large numbers of people in seconds. He never lets his guard down as shown when he held his knife at Kerensky's neck. Wildcard's appearance *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 170 lbs (235 in armor) *Nationality: American *Affiliation before LANCER: Task Force 141 *Eye Color: Black *Hair color: Black *Blood Type: AB+ *Tattoos: Has a large one of an ace of Spades on his chest *Armor Description: Black with some Crimson, left shoulder guard is larger, Ballistic LANCER armor, LANCER Grenadier Mask, Has Red Goggles instead of Green Trivia *Wildcard served in Iran during 2016 as Task Force 141, it is possible he knew Vectro before the LANCER project *Wildcard was created by My Wunderwaffle iz missin *It was been confirmed that Wildcard will not be a completely silent character and will speak openly in the sub and main story. To what degree is unknown. *Wildcard is known to keep his promises. *On the notable LANCER event of the second generation, Wildcard was voted as the the one with the highest fear factor. Category:Characters